narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hokage
Hokage - Przywódca, obrońca oraz najsilniejszy Shinobi wioski Konoha. W języku Japońskim 'Ho' oznacza Ogień a 'Kage' Cień. Historia thumb|left|Pięciu Hokage Założycielami Wioski Ukrytego Liścia byli Pierwszy Hokage - Hashirama Senju (jap. 千手柱間, Senju Hashirama), Madara Uchiha oraz Drugi Hokage - Tobirama Senju. Ich wspólnym uczniem był Hiruzen Sarutobi, którego wyznaczyli na swojego następcę. Bracia pragnęli, by tak samo jak i oni kochał Wioskę Liścia i zapalał w mieszkańcach "Wolę Ognia". Po wielu latach funkcjonowania jako Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Trzeci Hokage) uznał, że nadszedł dla niego czas wybrania swojego następcy. Społeczność Konohy była pewna, że jego następcą zostanie Orochimaru, lecz ku zdziwieniu ogółu, Trzeci ustanowił swoim następcą Minato Namikaze. Kilka lat później Minato zginął broniąc bohatersko Konohy przed atakiem Lisiego Demona o Dziewięciu Ogonach, najpotężniejszego ze wszystkich bijū. Orochimaru został wygnany z wioski, ponieważ prowadził eksperymenty na ludziach celem uzyskania zakazanej techniki nieśmiertelności. Z powodu braku godnego następcy, Sarutobi objął ponownie urząd Hokage i sprawował go do swojej śmierci. 12 lat po bohaterskiej śmierci Czwartego, Orochimaru był gotowy do ataku na Konohę. Połączonymi siłami wiosek Suna i Oto zaatakował Konohę. Po ciężkiej walce z Orochimaru poświęcając się i ratując wioskę - poległ Sarutobi. Następnym Hokage miał zostać Jiraiya, który podobnie jak Orochimaru był jednym z trzech legendarnych ninja. Odmówił on przyjęcia tej funkcji, a zamiast siebie zaproponował trzecią z legendarnych ninja – Tsunade. Ta po długich namowach zgodziła się objąć tę funkcję. Kilka lat później po wybraniu Tsunade na Hokage, Konoha została zaatakowana przez członka Akatsuki, Paina. Piąta Hokage uratowała wioskę i jej mieszkańców, lecz zapadła w śpiączkę i nie była zdolna dalej pełnić tej funkcji. Dlatego też na kryzysowej naradzie u Lorda Feudalnego Kraju Ognia, na kandydata na Szóstego Hokage wybrano Danzou. Niedługo potem zostało zorganizowane zebranie pięciu Kage, w którym Danzō uczestniczył i próbował zmanipulować poprzez genjutsu Mifune - władcę Kraju Żelaza - żeby wybrał go na głównodowodzącego sił pięciu krajów ninja w walce z Akatsuki. Zebranie zostało jednak zaatakowane przez Sasuke Uchiha a sam Hokage wykorzystując okazję uciekł. O całej sytuacji zaszłej na Szczycie Kage, Gaara informuje Kakashiego Hatake , przebywającego razem z Naruto i Yamato w Kraju Żelaza. Gaara sugeruje mu również zostanie Hokage, lecz Hatake nie jest do końca przekonany co do tej propozycji i chce zaczerpnąć opinii innych z wioski. Jednak Yamato uważa, że wszyscy się zgodzą, aby Kakashi został nowym Hokage. Jakiś czas potem Kandydat na Szóstego Hokage ginie podczas walki z Sasuke. Po powrocie do wioski, Kakashi miał zostać zaprzysiężony na nowego Szóstego Hokage. Jednak do tego nie doszło, ponieważ Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki i została przywrócona na stanowisko Piątego Hokage. Wszyscy Hokage Pierwszy Hokage * Debiut: rozdział 118. (manga), odcinek 69. (anime) * Seiyū: Takayuki Sugō * Seiyū pl: Włodzimierz Bednarskithumb|Pierwszy Hokage - Hashirama Senju. * Wiek: nieznany Hashirama Senju (jap. 千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) znany również jako Pierwszy Hokage (jap. 初代火影, Shodai Hokage?). Pochodził z Klanu Senju (jap. 千手, dosł. "tysiąc rąk"?). Był współzałożycielem Konohy, którą założył wraz z Madarą1. Był starszym bratem Drugiego Hokage oraz dziadkiem Tsunade. Był mężem Mito Uzumaki - pierwszej jinchuuriki Kyuubiego. Powiązania rodzinne: *Tobirama Senju (brat), *Tsunade (wnuczka), *Nawaki (wnuk), *Mito Uzumaki (żona), *Klan Senju. Kandydaci: *Hashirama Senju, *Madara Uchiha. Drugi Hokage * Debiut: rozdział 118. (manga), odcinek 69. (anime) * Seiyū: Kenyu Horiuchi * Seiyū pl: Paweł Szczesnythumb|Drugi Hokage - Tobirama Senju. * Wiek: nieznany Drugi Hokage (jap. 二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage). Jego prawdziwe imię to Tobirama Senju (jap. 千手扉間, Senju Tobirama?). Był młodszym bratem Pierwszego Hokage oraz wujkiem Tsunade. Żywiołem drugiego Hokage była woda. Był nauczycielem trzeciego Hokage, Homura Mitokado i Koharu Utatane. Posiadał Miecz Gromu. Powiązania rodzinne: * Hashirama Senju (brat), * Tsunade ( wnuczka brata), * Nawaki (wnuk brata). Trzeci Hokage * Debiut: rozdział 1. (manga), odcinek 1. (anime) * Seiyū: Hidekatsu Shibata * Seiyū pl: Tadeusz Borowskithumb|Trzeci Hokage - Hiruzen Sarutobi. * Wiek: 69 Trzeci Hokage (jap. 三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage). Jego prawdziwe imię to Hiruzen Sarutobi (jap. 猿飛ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen?). Jako adept ninja trafił pod skrzydła Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage. Jako jōnin został opiekunem trzech młodych geninów: Tsunade, Jiraiyi oraz Orochimaru, którzy później stali się legendarnymi ninja. Przed śmiercią przywołał Boga Śmierci i tym sposobem zamierzał pozbawić duszy Orochimaru. Powiązania rodzinne * Konohamaru Sarutobi (wnuk), * Asuma Sarutobi (syn), * Biwako Sarutobi (żona). Czwarty Hokage * Debiut: rozdział 1. (manga), odcinek 1. (anime)thumb|Czwarty Hokage - Minato Namikaze. * Wiek: 28 Minato Namikaze (jap. 波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) znany również jako Czwarty Hokage (jap. 四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage). Był odważnym i potężnym ninją, który poświęcił swoje życie w celu zapieczętowania Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach wewnątrz swojego syna - Naruto Uzumaki. Minato ukończywszy Academy w wieku 10 lat, znalazł się pod skrzydłami Jiraiyi, szybko stając się jego ulubieńcem. Był posiadaczem gigantycznej ilości czakry, fenomenalnej siły oraz autorem wielu unikatowych technik. Zyskał przydomek "Żółty Błysk Konohy" (jap. 木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kīroi Senkō?). Jako jōnin został opiekunem trzech młodych geninów: Kakashiego Hatake, Obito Uchihy oraz Rin. Jego żona Kushina była drugą jinchuuriki Kyuubiego. Powiązania rodzinne * Naruto Uzumaki (syn), * Kushiny Uzumaki (żona). Umiejętności - Rasengan - Niepowtarzalna szybkość * Kandydaci: ** Orochimaru ** Minato Namikaze Urzędująca Piąta Hokage * Debiut: rozdział 148. (manga), odcinek 85. (anime) * Seiyū: Masako Katsukithumb|Piąta Hokage - Tsunade * Seiyū pl: Brygida Turowska * Wiek: 50-53 Tsunade jest wnuczką Pierwszego Hokage - założyciela Konohy. Ukończyła Academy w wieku 6 lat. Przydzielono ją do drużyny Sarutobiego wraz z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą. Szkolona na medycznego ninja. Wykazuje także olbrzymi potencjał bojowy. W przeszłości była świadkiem śmierci swojego młodszego brata, a także wybranka jej serca, co było powodem przeżytej traumy. Załamana kobieta odeszła z wioski. Włóczyła się po kasynach, tracąc przy tym fortunę. Po kilku latach odnalazł ją Jiraiya wraz z Naruto. Jiraiya miał za zadanie przekonać Tsunade do objęcia stanowiska Hokage. Z początku odmówiła, lecz po przegranym zakładzie z Naruto i walce z Orochimaru, księżniczka Konohy przyjęła godność Piątego Hokage. * Kandydaci: ** Jiraiya, ** Tsunade. Ciekawostki * Trzej z Pięciu Hokage wywodzi się z Klanu Senju. * Według Asumy, Shikamaru powinien zostać Hokage lecz jest zbyt leniwy. * Podczas gdy Piąta Hokage była w śpiączce, Rada Konohy i Daimyō Kraju Ognia obrali nowego Hokage-Danzō Shimurę lecz nie został on zaakceptowany przez innych Kage oraz po Szczycie Kage został on zabity przez Sasuke Uchihę. Według innych Kage najlepszym kandydantem był Kakashi Hatake. Rada Konohy, Daimyō Kraju Ognia oraz Dowódca Jōninów wyrazili zgodę lecz wtedy Tsunade wybudziła się ze śpiączki. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Rangi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia